¿Cuál es la orientación sexual de Murasakibara?
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Himuro se encuentra a Murasakibara en el centro comercial y decide acompañarlo camino a la preparatoria Yosen para el entrenamiento del fin de semana. Después de que la conversación ha girado entorno a las preferencias se siente intrigado por averiguar las de su amigo, sin darse cuenta que este inocente experimento lo hará descubrir los gustos de la famosa Generación Milagrosa.


¿CUÁL ES LA ORIENTACIÓN SEXUAL DE MURASAKIBARA?

(Oneshot/Informativo [?])

La primera nota de pago se imprimió, la clientela en lugar de reducir parecía que aumentaba con el paso de las horas. El balbuceo que sólo puede ocasionar una concentración inmensa de personas se hizo escuchar y rebotaba por entre las paredes y puestos acomodados por todo el terreno. Se imprimió una segunda nota y la encargada de caja hubiera querido adivinar que toda esa comida chatarra puesta en el recibidor sería la compra de un pequeño niño de primaria o de una madre soltera para los antojitos de su hijo pequeño, pero no pudo estar más equivocada cuando alzó la vista y se encontró frente a frente con ese gigante, el cual la hizo sentirse como en el castillo de Goliath tras visualizar esa mirada soñolienta. Quizá nunca hubiese visto a nadie así, había atendido gente alta, claro, pero no alguien tan intimidante como lucía ese hombre, ¿se trataría de un extranjero? Pensaba ella mientras cobraba las bolsas de papas fritas y cajas de caramelos, pero se retractó rápidamente de siquiera pensarlo cuando leyó en la chamarra de su cliente el estampado de la preparatoria Yosen inscrita, aún sin lograr creerse que ese individuo realmente fuera un estudiante

—Disculpe— su voz, que lejos de ser imponente la hacia recordar a su padre recien levantado de cama, la sobresaltó —¿Podría añadir a la cuenta estos también?

Curiosa, bajó la mirada a las manos de ese joven, reconociendo dos envoltorios de chocolate con crema de almendra que apenas ese día fueron traídos al mercado.

Murasakibara salió de la tienda grande, sosteniendo varias bolsas de golosinas en la mano derecha escapó de los compradores enjaulados para unirse a la concurrencia de compradores al aire libre. No era su estilo ir a abastecerse de dulces a la hora exacta del trafico, pero al recordar que tendría practica en el equipo decidió correr allí antes de poner marcha a Yosen, no toleraría perderse su dosis de azúcar diarias todo por un descuido. Armado con una paleta helado en la boca se encaminó a la orilla del mercado, detestando el calor asfixiante del sol por abrazar su cuerpo sin misericordia, y por el olor a pescado que seguro buscaba arruinarle el sabor de su suculenta golosina

—¡Atsushi!— su nombre gritado fuera de la maraña de transeúntes lo hizo volverse hacia la dirección donde la presencia de Himuro se hizo notar, alertándolo y robando toda su atención con esa tenue sonrisa de compañerismo y expresión de cordialidad. Ciertamente a Murasakibara jamas le desagradó su compañía pero podía admitir que en ocasiones le exasperaba ser seguido por él a todas partes

—Hola Muro-chin~ ¿saliste de compras?— cuestionó mirándole con aparente hastío, una mirada que el susodicho no tardó en reconocer, prefiriendo ignorarla y encubrir con una sonrisa el sentimiento de incomodidad que surgió gracias a este gesto

—Venía camino a la institución cuando te vi. ¿Te importa sinos vamos juntos?

—No me importaría en realidad— respondió aburrido, dando un mordisco a la fría punta de su paleta y encabezando la caminata, sin esperar cualquier otra palabra por parte de Himuro, quien no pudo hacer más que sonreír y seguirle el paso

—Atsushi, enserio te gustan las golosinas, ¿no es así?— inició, dado que detestaba caminar en silencio cuando tenía la compañía de alguien, aún si esta compañía fuera la de Murasakibara

—Si. Las amo~ porque en cualquier momento puedo comerlas sin importar que esté moviéndome o esté sentado— en su siguiente mordida, prácticamente devoró lo que quedaba de la paleta, haciéndose ver sumamente satisfecho —Pero lo que más me gusta de ellas es que no pueden hablar~

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo para Tatsuya aunque el acento de Murasakibara se escuchase neutro y casi inocente. Himuro había aprendido de esos pequeños detalles en los rasgos de su personalidad que Murasakibara era en realidad una persona severa, cruel, igual a un niño malicioso que aparenta ignorancia cuando juega a quemar hormigas con una lupa a plena potencia de los rayos del sol

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que acostumbrarte a la compañía de las personas ya que después de todo, un dulce de fresa no te va a consolar cuando te sientas deprimido— respondió Himuro con una sonrisa, claro que no era alguien que se dejara intimidar por una indirecta y eso Murasakibara lo sabía muy bien. Le miró de reojo y luego lamió con delicadeza el palillo vacío, quitándole de encima los últimos rastros de miel mientras pensaba que Himuro era bastante más aterrador que atractivo o gallardo. Siguió lamiendo el palillo sin preocuparse más en Himuro, atento al tenue sabor de vainilla aún impregnado e igual de delicioso de siempre, sin importarle el echo de que los ojos del azabache atendían de lleno el movimiento gracioso de su lengua paseándose por el corto objeto, en busca de limpiarle por completo, sin compasión, enredándose como una serpiente que sabe vencida a su presa. Almenos fue así hasta que las papilas gustativas de Murasakibara no encontraron más que el desagradable sabor a madera húmeda, apartándola de su boca para volverse y asechar la mercancía que hubiese en una de sus bolsas, atrapando la desafortunada envoltura de papas fritas y comenzando una nueva masacre. Mientras tanto, Himuro no lo había dejado de observar, asechando especialmente a los labios de su rotundo acompañante, como se abrían, capturaban a su presa y volvían a cerrarse en un ritual monótono hasta finalmente atraer su púrpura mirada hacia él

—¿Qué?— Murasakibara cuestionó hosco pues había comenzado a incomodarse por ese único ojo que yacía al descubierto, extrañamente asfixiante —¿Quieres una?— ofreció facilitándole la abertura del colorido empaque —Tómala

—No, descuida— Himuro devolvió la mirada al frente, no evitando extender una sonrisa divertida, y pensar que por un momento había fantaseado con la capacidad que pudiera tener aquella traviesa lengua fina

—¿Seguro?

—Si. Por supuesto

—Pues entonces no te me quedes viendo de esa forma tan desagradable, me hace pensar como que no has probado bocado en años

—¿Esa impresión te di?— el azabache rió, confundido con la forma en que su «gran» amigo asociaba las miradas de deseo, aunque en parte no se equivocaba, tenía bastante sin probar el sabor de la carne

—Se la darías a cualquiera— finalizó, enfatizando la palabra "cualquiera" con infinita dureza

—Oye, oye

—Es enserio, ¿acaso no era esa mirada la que usabas con Kagami durante nuestro partido? El capitán así lo piensa también

—Todavía me lo sigues diciendo. Ya te dije que no se trata de eso, lo estas malinterpretando

—¿Ah, si? ¿y entonces qué es? No te entiendo nada~

Himuro le dedicó una sonrisa dolida, una sonrisa que podría lastimar, sólo un poco, pues las cosas entre él y su hermano de sobrenombre ya se habían visto aclaradas días atrás sin anomalías, y pese a todo su esfuerzo por mantener la platica al margen de sus compañeros, Atsushi insistía con el tema cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Para Himuro era difícil hablarlo, pues aunque los sentimientos fraternales permanecieran, cierto era que se le complicaba desaparecer el «otro» cariño que poseía hacia Taiga y por alguna extraña razón, Murasakibara siempre buscaba que se lo aclarara, ¿sería acaso que ese excéntrico de golosinas tuviera un secreto especial que aún no comprendiera? Pensándolo de esa forma se dio cuenta que jamas había hablado con él sobre sus preferencias pues sospechaba que ya conocía cuales eran las suyas. De pronto Himuro se interesó en tal idea, una curiosidad increíble repentinamente despierta en él que lo hizo desviar su atención de la conversación que ahora mismo estaban tratando para averiguar la orientación sexual de su amigo, tal vez la forma de vida que Murasakibara practicaba no fuera tan complicada como llegó a suponerlo

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Atsushi... hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte

—¿Ah?

—Nunca he sabido que estés interesado en alguna chica, ¿has pensado alguna vez en tener una novia? Conozco algunas muy lindas

—¿Ah? ¿Porqué me preguntas eso ahora? Eres un sujeto raro, Muro-chin— replicó con fingida desorientación, desde luego, no era del todo raro que la gente a su alrededor le preguntara esas cosas, el mundo social se maneja de preguntas, respuestas y parejas. Tatsuya rió por la expresión dibujada en el rostro del más alto

—Me dí cuenta que no eres muy apegado a esta clase de conversaciones, ¿puedo saber la razón? Sino te molesta

—Eso es porque no estoy muy interesado en el cuerpo de otras personas. Me parece extraño que para los seres humanos se necesite de visualizar un cuerpo bien formado o una piel de ciertas características para sentir atracción

—¿Qué dices? ¿No es eso una cosa normal?

—Yo no lo creo de esa forma. Una chica no es bonita sólo porque se pinta todos los días o se cepilla meticulosamente el cabello, ni porque su cuerpo forme curvaturas definibles, eso sólo manifiesta su cuidado personal y la genética de su familia

Para Himuro, escuchar a Atsushi hablar de aquella manera tan especial, ocasionó una gran sorpresa, misma que logró que un extraño escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal, no porque le diera miedo o pensara que era espeluznante oír al «melenudo» hablar con tanto respeto hacia el cuerpo de una dama sino porque nunca lo había presenciado así. Quizá en el fondo creyó que su falta de participación en el asunto fuera sólo porque se guardaba sus puntos de vista para no molestar a nadie

—¿Me estas diciendo que no te gustan las chicas, Atsushi?

—Hummm~ no, no es que no me gusten, simplemente no puedo hablar de ellas así como ustedes lo hacen, ni siquiera tengo una idea clara del porqué no puedo simplemente buscar piernas gruesas u ojos marrones para que me sienta atraído por alguna, es molesto

—Tal vez sea porque no es esa la forma en que te guías en el amor— supuso Himuro, dándose cuenta de cuál era el motivo oculto tras esa visible confusión en el más alto

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Muro-chin?— cuestionó, de pronto interesado —¿Tú sabes porqué me ocurre esto? —Bueno, es sólo algo que pienso, ya que probablemente para las personas es necesario conocerse íntimamente en ese aspecto y sea que aún no le hayas dado un nombre a esa forma de ser

—¿Y eso qué significa? Vamos, explícate de otra forma~

—Hablo de tú orientación sexual, Atsushi

—¿Orientación?— repitió casi de manera automática

—Si. A lo largo de la historia han estado apareciendo nuevos gustos sexuales con la que se clasifican las personas. Formas distintas, definiciones que podrían darseles a esas inquietudes diferentes en el ámbito romántico, como una especie de preferencia selectiva, o algo así

—¿Y dices que yo podría tener una de esas visiones dependiendo a mi manera de interactuar con la gente?

—Precisamente

—¿Ehhh... ?— pronunció largamente, haciendo alarde de encontrarse atrapado por la platica, algo muy raro en él, pero Himuro comprendió que debía ser causa de que sus dudas sexuales hubiesen estado arrumbadas en algún rincón de su mente durante mucho tiempo —¿Y cuáles serían esas definiciones, Muro-chin?

—Bueno, si iniciamos por las más comunes, hablaríamos de la heterosexualidad la cual se basa en sentir atracción sexual/romántica hacia personas del sexo opuesto. Se podría decir que gran parte de la población mundial goza de esta orientación, al menos una octava parte

—Así que de esa forma se define a las personas como Momo-chin. Interesante

—¿Hablas de esa chica, amiga de Aomine Daiki?

—Siempre me pregunté porque era tan apasionada a lado de Kuro-chin. Así que esa es la razón— dijo, devorando una nueva papita con la astucia de un gato. Ambos ya habían salido fuera de las multitudes que ofrecen los mercados y ahora sus pasos caminaban por una de las avenidas semi-concurridas de su recorrido

—Basándonos en lo que dijiste, es más que obvio que no perteneces a esa orientación sexual por lo que, ¿qué te parece si indagamos un poco más?

—Supongo— Murasakibara quería fingir que la conversación no era completamente de su agrado o especial atención, pero aunque tratase de sonar obstinado, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de escuchar más de esos «grupos» de personas. Se podría decir que se sentía un poco intrigado al respecto

—Continuemos con la siguiente orientación más común: la homosexualidad, que son personas que se sienten atraídas físicamente por otras personas de su mismo sexo y que popularmente se les conoce por gays y lesbianas, ¿te resulta familiar?

—He oído de ellas— afirmó, mostrando en su acento un poco más de entusiasmo, por fin absorbido por la charla, causándole un poco de risa a Himuro. Atsushi se giró para mirar al frente, de pronto pensativo —Así que esa es la orientación sexual de Kise-chin y Mido-chin

—¿Qué... ?— la voz de Tatsuya murió al mismo instante en que tuvo un impulso grave de verificar lo que había escuchado en boca del alto, quien no tardó en proseguir

—Si. Siempre me pregunté porqué era que Kise-chin poseía tantas admiradoras pero a ninguna tomara enserio dentro de la relación y que no se traspasara a darles un abrazo o un beso, al menos cuando estaba con ellas, pero que con Kuro-chin siempre estuviera «pegado» con mirada de acosador compulsivo tratando de tener la aprobación de él por un roce más ameno

Realmente Himuro no se había interesado mucho en escuchar relatos sobre Kise Ryouta, después de todo había sido comprobado universalmente que algunos homosexuales solían ocultarse de su orientación sexual cortejando a mujeres para no perder su orgullo masculino -lo cual no afectaba en lo más mínimo a su forma de ser- o evitar el rechazo de los homofobicos. Sin embargo, sí que estuvo tentado a sacarle información a Atsushi de porqué colocaba al lanzador prodigio de la Generación Milagrosa en el mismo saco que Kise. Sí, era un sujeto muy raro en cuestión a gustos y su tan problemática personalidad, pero nunca consideró la mínima posibilidad de que prefiriera la compañía de otros hombres, vaya que las cosas en el mundo estaban tornándose peligrosas

—¿Y cuáles son las otras, Muro-chin?— se atrevió a cuestionar Murasakibara cuando notó que su compañero no hablaría a no ser que le preguntara

—Oh, si— reaccionó Tatsuya devolviendo una sonrisa a su rostro —La siguiente orientación es la bisexualidad

—¿Bisexualidad?— repitió, no sabía porqué, pero el término a Murasakibara le pareció llamativo. Devoró una nueva papita frita de la bolsa

—Si. Verás, son personas que pueden sentir atracción sexual o romántica por ambos sexos, es decir, que pueden gustarles tanto hombres como mujeres

—Se escucha igual a lo que Mine-chin nos dijo que era

—¿Mine-chin... ?— esta vez fue el turno de Himuro para cuestionar, deseando ser rápido para dar con el rostro del nombre que su amigo nombraba, no tardando mucho en conseguirlo con sorpresa —Espera Atsushi, ¿quieres decir que Aomine... ?

—Si, porque en varias ocasiones lo descubrimos mirando a nuestros compañeros de equipo de maneras poco decentes en secundaria, incluso varias veces llegó a bromear con ellos al respecto y como era divertido ver esas caras asustadas, los demás también comenzamos a hacerlo. Muchas veces se sobrepasaba y después de eso se separaba para hablarnos sobre su idol Horikita Mai o presumirnos una nueva revista nudista~

—Pero... muchas veces las personas usan este término para definir su estado sexual... así que no creo...

—Me parece que eso lo mencionó Mine-chin también

—¿Lo hizo?— cuestionó Himuro, aún incrédulo

—Si, y también recuerdo que detestaba ser comparado con personas de ese tipo, por eso me pidió que aplastara a quienes denigraran a los bi~

Himuro bajó la mirada, incomodo, tratando de bajar la hipertensidad que pesó en sus músculos a causa de semejante confesionario. No podía creerlo, Tatsuya simplemente no podía, ¿Aomine un bisexual? Todo ese tiempo creyó que él, junto a su simpática amiga de infancia, fuesen a poseer gustos similares, incluso en esos aspectos, pero por lo visto la realidad siempre era diferente a cualquier estereotipo. Tendría que recordarse poner más atención al comportamiento de las personas

—Bien, olvidemos eso— dijo convencido, dándose cuenta de que no quería arriesgarse a terminar siendo aplastado por Murasakibara porque era obvio que sí lo haría. Se detuvieron pues el semáforo para transeúntes yacía en rojo. Los automóviles corrían libres sobre la carretera, rellenando con ruido la atmósfera silenciosa que había caído de pronto en sus bocas. En ese instante, Himuro se tomó la libertad de pensar en los otros tipos de personas ya que ninguna de las anteriores había sido adoptada por las formas y pensamientos de Atsushi, contrario a ello se terminó enterando de algo que no planeaba descubrir. Después de que la luz cambió a verde, ambos, junto a otras tres personas, avanzaron para cruzar la calle. No tardarían en llegar a Yosen, así que sería necesario apresurarse en llegar ya a una conclusión

—Hay otro grupo de personas denominados Pansexuales— dijo, atrayendo como imán la mirada levemente curiosa de quien ya arrugaba el envoltorio de sus papitas fritas para depositarlo en el primer basurero que se encontraran —Estas personas no se sienten ni sexual ni físicamente atraídos hacia otras personas sino que estos se dejan guiar por los sentimientos y la manera de ser de las personas. Se podría decir que son un poco más emocionales que cualquier cosa, es por eso que sin importarles sexualidad o género son capaces de relacionarse romanticamente con cualquier tipo de personas

—Es muy parecido a lo que son Aka-chin y Kuro-chin— comentó Murasakibara con cierta admiración adornando en su mirada monótona

—¿Enserio?

—Bueno, ninguno de ellos mencionó que les gustase alguien en especifico por su apariencia y, a diferencia de los demás, ellos no parecían juzgar nunca a nadie más que por el modo de pensar y aún de esa manera sabían cómo alcanzar el corazón de la gente sin demasiado esfuerzo

Cuando Atsushi terminó con el comentario Tatsuya sintió que la cabeza le explotaría. Definitivamente había algo raro con esa tan proclamada Generación Milagrosa, ¿cómo era posible que hubiesen tantos tipos de personas en un sólo grupo?

—Entonces... ¿hay más?

—Si, bueno, otros son los Transexuales: personas que se sienten como si fuesen en realidad del sexo opuesto, atraídas por la de su mismo sexo. Muchas veces estas personas terminan operándose para ser u hombres o mujeres, dependiendo del cuerpo con el que nacieron

—Ya veo...— Murasakibara abandonó el envoltorio echo bolita en el basurero más próximo, un poco decepcionado de no sentir empatía hacia ninguno de los tipos de sexualidad que su acompañante le decía, un gesto traicionero que Himuro no tardó en notar. El hecho era que luego de dar todas estas descripciones comenzaba a desesperarse, sin embargo aún había sexualidades que podrían ir con la personalidad de Murasakibara, esta vez tendría que ponerlo a prueba

—Pero, Atsushi...

—¿Eh?

—¿Tú cómo te sientes? Me gustaría que me dijeras cuál es tú punto de vista al respecto. De esa forma quizá podamos definirte...

—Pues~ a mi no me interesa la figura física de las personas ni sí se trate de un hombre o una mujer. Jamas he considerado el sexo como una manera de demostrar cualquier cosa, como tampoco crear fantasías hacia alguien, ya que siendo de tal modo no nos alejaría mucho de ser simples animales dominados por nuestros deseos, sólo serían instintos primitivos con fines de reproducción o mera necesidad sexual. Somos seres vivos después de todo, nacemos y crecemos en cierto equilibrio pero aún así siento que hemos olvidado nuestro verdadero objetivo de vida. Pienso que la pansexualidad sería una buena descripción para mi también, pero... aún hay algo en ello que no es del todo de mi agrado. Tampoco podría llegar a gustarme alguien nada más que por sus buenos sentimientos, no lo sé... sería extraño, en ocasiones ni yo mismo me comprendo...

Con una extraña punzada floreciendo en su interior, la cabeza de Tatsuya no tardó en identificar con exactitud las palabras de aquel chico. Los purpuras ojos de Murasakibara yacían fijos en el cielo, como queriendo abrirse paso entre las nubes para recibir el secreto del universo, cada vez más alto hasta que sus manos pudiesen tocar al mismísimo astro sol y su calidez

—Creo que sé a qué te refieres— asintió Himuro adornando sus labios con una tenue sonrisa, queda y conmovida, había encontrado cada una de las respuestas a todas sus inquietudes

—¿Lo sabes~?— por un momento Murasakibara ignoró sus papitas fritas, abandonando toda su atención a la figura de Himuro

—Atsushi... — su nombre, como una caricia, lo incitó a estremecerse —Tú corazón y mente son regidos por la asexualidad, eres asexual; personas que necesitan no sólo sentimientos sinceros de por medio sino también una conexión significativa con aquella persona especial para relacionarse romanticamente, poder sentirse seguro de sí mismo y su pareja, porque las emociones y atracción es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa

—¿Asexualidad... ? Si... creo... que esa es una buena palabra para mi...— articuló, cuando por fin se hizo cargo del nudo formado dolorosamente en su garganta luego de que saboreara esa palabra entre sus papilas gustativas, paseándose igual a un exquisito caramelo de suave consistencia sabor fresa por toda su lengua, inspiradora de quietud y una emoción desconocida de paz interna.

Los pasos de ambos estudiantes no tardaron en llenar el patio de la preparatoria, guiados hacia las canchas de baloncesto donde pasarían las próximas horas realizando ejercicios de resistencia y técnica. Avanzaron por entre los talleres hasta quedar muy cerca de la entrada a su práctica matinal, sólo a unos pasos de alcanzar la puerta

—Te lo agradezco, Muro-chin

—¿Eh? ¿Porqué?

—Bueno... por explicarme todas estas cosas, me has ayudado a desvanecer esta sensación de vacío en mi estomago... de verdad gracias— Murasakibara sonrió, una sonrisa ligera y casi surrealista que casi al instante paralizó cada musculo de Tatsuya para quedar rígido cual roca. La sonrisa para él desconocida e increíblemente linda, una que en todo este tiempo jamas había visto a Atsushi expresar, ¿qué era ese sentimiento de calidez? —Muro-chin~ sino entras ya recibirás un regaño— advirtió Murasakibara desde la puerta, pues nada más darle las gracias al más bajo había caminado directo al auditorio, impaciente por comenzar la jornada laboral en el equipo y con energías suficientes para aguantar lo que fuera debido a lo mucho que le había entusiasmado finalmente darle nombre a tantas ideas que le habían estado rondando.

Sin responder y no atreviéndose a siquiera asentir, Himuro le miró sin mediar palabra, absorbido por la sensación de hormigueo en su espina dorsal que había experimentado segundos antes. Atsushi jamas lo sabría pero, justo en el momento que le dedicó esa sonrisa de pureza había puesto en duda su propia sexualidad, y tal vez aquello no lo consideraba algo tan malo.

NOTAS FINALES:

Utilicé toda la información recolectada del tema para darle forma a esta historia, y créanme que aunque muchas clasificaciones se leen iguales, son totalmente diferentes. El orden con el que los redacté no quiere decir que sean menos importantes o mejores a otros, pues para mi, todas y cada una de ellas son infinitamente hermosas así que si hay alguna anomalía en mi forma de darlas a conocer, pueden hacérmelo saber.

Estoy segura de que me faltaron muchos tipos de personas pero decidí reducirlo con las orientaciones más comunes para no alargar este texto demasiado, asi que espero que se haya entendido bien

Y también espero que las lectoras que hayan esperado leer un poco de Murahimu no se hayan decepcionado, quiero decir, no es que no haya tenido la intención de escribirlo, pero sucede que aún me cuesta trabajo visualizar a cualquier personaje con Murasakibara para que se pudiera notar en una relación feliz. Y es que en lo que respecta a parejas soy muy exigente al momento de formarlas, por lo que si estas no se a ajustan a mis demandas no puedo escribirlas en un fic por más que lo intente, y si aún asi no me satisfacen suficiente me veo en la necesidad de ignorarlas por completo, suprimirlas de la más mínima posibilidad de encontrarse en mi lista.

Mibuchi Reo es transexual jeje por si se preguntaban qué personaje del anime/manga pertenecía a la orientación sexual que se quedó solita en el texto... y por sentido común, la mayoria de personajes es heterosexual (desgraciadamente... ejem, digo, ¡que bien!)


End file.
